


The Death of Me

by DarbyDoo22



Series: Phantoms [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode s01e07: The Day That Was, Episode: s01e06 The Day That Wasn't, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Love Confessions, M/M, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: With Five’s declaration of the impending apocalypse, Klaus and Diego finally confess their feelings for each other.Too bad Five had to go and erase that day from existence.





	The Death of Me

**Author's Note:**

> The day that wasn’t, and then the day that was! I’ve always had mixed feeling about these episodes, so here’s even more angst to make things worse :) based on the album Phantoms by Marianas Trench!
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Diego was twenty six years old, and apparently that was as old as he was going to get, considering the apocalypse was in a few days. 

If Diego was anyone else, he would think it was unfair, how little time he got with Klaus. But nothing about either of their lives had ever been fair. They’d literally been sold to a mad man as part of some fucked up science experiment. 

So the second Klaus walked out of the living room after Five’s announcement of impending doom, Diego ran after him. But Klaus was fast when he wanted to be, and Diego didn’t catch up with him until he was back in his room. 

“Fuck.” Klaus mumbled as he ran his hands through his hair. Diego watched him make his way over to the bedside table. Klaus pulled the top drawer open so aggressively it almost came right out. His other hand reached in and grabbed a pack of cigarettes Diego hadn’t known he still had. 

Klaus was fumbling to open the pack when Diego’s brain finally caught up to him. He moved forward in one swift motion and grabbed the pack out of Klaus’ hands. Klaus stared at him, mouth hanging open as Diego crumpled the pack in his hand and threw it out the window. 

“The end of the world’s in three days Dee, it’s not like those were gonna kill me first” Klaus said with a sigh. They were so close that Diego could almost feel his breath ghosting over his face. 

Diego wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab Klaus’ face, but when he tried to, Klaus pulled away from him. 

“Don’t Dee. Whatever it is that you want, I can’t give it to you. I could never give you everything. There’s hardly any left of me to give. 

The ghosts have always owned a part of me, and when they don’t, it’s the drugs. I can’t.... I can’t” Klaus trailed off. He sounded as close to tears as Diego felt at his declaration. 

“I don’t care Klaus. Any part of you is more than enough, more than I deserve. J-just please d-don’t ask me to walk away from this” Diego asked, begged, but Klaus wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“That’s not fair, Diego. I can’t let you stay, not when-“ in a last ditch effort to make Klaus see reason, Diego grabbed either side of his face in his palms, and pulled Klaus in for a kiss. 

Diego could feel the second Klaus’ resolve fell apart. He felt a pair of hands gripping his waist and spinning them around before starting to move backwards. Diego took the hint and backed up until he felt the back of the bed bump up against his legs. 

Diego let himself fall back onto the bed, Klaus landing right on top of him, but not painfully. No, every part of Diego’s body that was touching Klaus’ felt like the only thing keeping him grounded. 

Diego scooted over so he was lying on the bed, Klaus straddling his lap. Diego had to stifle a groan when Klaus ground their hips together as he leaned forward. 

“This needs to come off” Klaus said, tugging at the hem of Diego’s shirt. But Diego grabbed both of Klaus’ hands before he could get the shirt off. 

Klaus looked like he was about to say something, but thought better of it when he saw the look on Diego’s face. 

“Klaus, b-before we do t-this” he started, impressed by how little he was stuttering. 

“We’ve already has sex once Diego. It’s a bit late to be telling me about any diseases. And besides, it’s not like it’ll kill me” Klaus interrupted with a roll of his eyes. 

“I love you” Diego told him. It came out without a stutter, without a hitch. And it looked like it was the first thing to have ever made Klaus speechless. 

“I love you too” Klaus answered. The way he was looking into Diego’s eyes, with such honesty and openness, Diego knew he meant it. That he wasn’t just saying it in the heat of the moment, or because he thought it was what Diego wanted to hear. 

And then they were kissing again, only this time, much more passionately. It was almost as if Klaus was trying to convey just how much he meant it, with every action. 

Diego finally let Klaus pull his shirt up and off, and Klaus was looking at him with such love and adoration that it was almost dizzying. 

Klaus kissed a trail down the scars that littered Diego’s chest, and Diego gasped when he felt Klaus tongue at Diego’s pierced nipple. 

“Fuck” he mumbled as Klaus continued to trail lower and lower. 

God, Diego thought as he felt Klaus start to undo the zipper on his pants. Klaus may just be the death of him before the apocalypse could be. 

Diego woke with a jolt, confused and disoriented. He was back in his own room, or, from the looks of it, had never left. 

It had all been a dream. Shit. Of course it had been, he thought bitterly.

Not that he was upset the apocalypse wasn’t real, but hearing Klaus say that he loved Diego back, only for it to have been a dream, stung. 

So Diego put on his best face, and when down for breakfast as if nothing had happened. Nothing besides Patch having gotten killed, that is. 

When he got to the living room, everyone was sitting around, just as they had been in his dream. They were all even wearing the same clothes. Diego was even wearing the same clothes, although he wasn’t sure if that had been entirely by accident or not. 

“Does anyone else feel like we’ve already lived this Sunday?” Klaus asked, shaking Diego from his thoughts. Klaus seemed to be staring right at Diego when he asked the question. 

“It’s Wednesday” Luther answered sounding more confused than anything. But Diego didn’t care what day of the week it was. Because that’s exactly what he felt like to him too. 

Klaus seemed to be waiting for his answer, so Diego nodded in agreement. Klaus opened his mouth to say something, but Five appeared out of nowhere, interrupting whatever it was. 

And just like in Diego’s dream, Five announced the end of the world to them. God damnit. As if that needed to be real. But, 

“No going to run this time?” Diego asked, as Klaus stood awkwardly near the door. Klaus blinked at him, as if he didn’t fully understand what Diego meant, or the implications behind it. 

But it must have clicked, because Klaus was smirking at him in that way that meant he was about to say something he knew would be annoying. 

“I don’t know, it ended pretty well last time I did” Klaus told him. And yeah, it really had, Diego thought. But if Klaus could remember that too, if it hadn’t all been a dream....

“Y-You meant it t-then?” Diego asked, not wanting to say it, in case that part hadn’t actually been real somehow. 

Klaus took a step towards him, his smirk being replaced with a warm smile. 

“Of course I love you Dee” he said. “Lets try not to have the timeline erased by someone this time” Klaus said, looking pointedly at Five when he grabbed Diego’s hand to lead him upstairs. 

Five was babbling some nonsense about how they shouldn’t be able to remember an alternate timeline, but Diego didn’t care about the logistics. 

He was just thrilled to get more time with Klaus, even if it was just an extra day before the end of the world. He did have eleven years apart to make up for, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone else crying or is it just me? This is more my death over this angst than anything but, it’ll be fine in the end, I think :) 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with this series that will almost definitely have a happy ending! We'll see if that’s in The Killing Kind or something after that though....
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
